Josiah Trelawny
|gender = Male |location = Transitory |affiliations = Van der Linde gang Alden Carruthers ''Red Dead Online'' protagonist |family = Unnamed wife Tarquin (son) Cornelius (son) |weapon = |voice = Stephen Gevedon |nationality = English |occupation = Magician Conman |mount = Gwydion }} Josiah Trelawny is a recurring character in the Red Dead series, appearing as a supporting character in Red Dead Redemption 2 and a stranger in Red Dead Online. History Background Trelawny was born in Cornwall, England - though he has no memory of it. He eventually emigrated to the United States. A conman who is also described as a conjurer and trickster, Trelawny joined Dutch van der Linde and his gang several years prior to 1899. He is known to abandon the gang at points, sometimes even for months on end, but always comes back. Trelawny, at some point, settled down in Saint Denis with a wife and two sons named Tarquin and Cornelius, but frequently disappeared and reappeared with them as well. Events of Red Dead Online Events of Red Dead Redemption 2 Horseshoe Overlook chapter Trelawny is first encountered in Valentine after the fight between Arthur and Tommy, where he reports that Sean MacGuire has been captured by Ike Skelding's bounty hunters. Dutch sends Trelawny, Javier and Charles down to Great Plains, who are later joined by Arthur. When Arthur arrives, they survey Blackwater from a distance, but quickly realise that it is swarming with Pinkertons, meaning that they cannot risk entering the town to find Sean. Charles is sent to find a vantage point from a distance, while Arthur, Trelawny and Javier follow the bounty hunters' boat up the river. After encountering some of the bounty hunters, Trelawny distracts two of them to allow Arthur and Javier to silently kill them, before taking his leave. Ultimately, the mission is successful and Sean is rescued. Clemens Point Chapter Trelawny is next seen when Hosea, Dutch, and Arthur are on a ride after moving to a new camp location. Trelawny is seen locked up in the back of a wagon, which is being pulled by Sheriff Gray and his deputy, Archibald MacGregor. The two lawmen tell the gang that Trelawny was involved in an illegal gold prospecting operation, and is being taken to the Rhodes jail as a result. Suddenly, several other criminals in the wagon break free, forcing Arthur and Archibald to chase after them. After capturing the fugitives, the Sheriff lets Trelawny go as gratitude for Arthur's help. Following his release, Trelawny stays in a caravan north of Rhodes. Concerned over the reports of "super agents" in the area and Trelawny's apparent disappearance, Dutch later asks Charles and Arthur go to check on Trelawny. The pair investigate his caravan and find signs of violence, before deducing that he must have been taken by bounty hunters. The two track his trail to the woods, where they find two men - with Trelawny's broken cane next to them. Arthur defeats one in a fight, while Charles subdues the other. After being interrogated by the pair, the bounty hunter reveals that Trelawny is being held on a nearby farm. The pair venture over to the nearest farm, where they find more bounty hunters who have Trelawny captured. The pair free Trelawny and eventually manage to vanquish the remaining bounty hunters hiding in the maize fields. Due to the ever-increasing danger, Trelawny decides to stay with the gang at camp. Trelawny later leads Arthur to the post office in Rhodes, whose clerk, Alden Carruthers, sells stagecoach robbery tips in exchange for two dollars a piece. After acquiring their robbery tip, Trelawny and Arthur head out to rob a stagecoach carrying Chester Damsen. To do so, Trelawny puts on a performance to distract her and the stagecoach guards, while Arthur loots the stagecoach. Afterwards, the two split the money between them and Trelawny tells Arthur he can pay for more tips from Alden, or from another clerk stationed at Strawberry. Saint Denis Chapter Trelawny organizes the robbery of The Grand Korrigan, a lavish riverboat carrying a substantial amount of cash in its vault. He works to ensure that Javier gets a job as a security guard on the vessel, that Strauss gets the job of spying on Desmond Blythe's cards to aid Arthur, and ensures that the card dealer gives Arthur the correct cards. Trelawny takes Arthur to the barbers to get a clean shave that will allow him to fit in better, and the tailor, for him to buy an appropriate suit. He and Arthur then get a ride to the riverboat in a carriage, and board it. After Javier and Arthur retrieve the money following the latter's victory on the tables, Trelawny is seen talking to Desmond Blythe, in an attempt to appease him after his loss. However, a shootout soon erupts when the guards discover who the perpetrators were, forcing Trelawny to fight his way off the boat with the other gang members and swim to shore. After the money from the heist is shared around, he disappears once again. Beaver Hollow Chapter After the gang begins falling apart, Trelawny eventually decides to leave. He packs his bags and quietly leaves for good after Arthur gives him his blessing. Trelawny thanks Arthur for being such a good friend. His fate after leaving the gang is unknown, although it is presumed that he returned to his family in Saint Denis. Character Personality A man with a cunning character, Trelawny is willing to do whatever it takes to save himself. Despite considering the Van der Linde gang to be friends, he is always looking out for himself, and his interests. He fashions himself as a flamboyant and sharp-tongued gentleman who is cordial towards just about everybody but isn't afraid to get his hands dirty. He's also capable of incredible magic tricks. He is not able to see his family often because of his job, but when he does, he makes it count with dinners and presents. He also manages to keep the criminal nature of his business a secret from them, referring to the camp as "the office" whenever they're around. An Englishman who has seemingly spent most of his life in the US, Trelawny's accent is best approximated to that of a prototype Transatlantic accent, a high-class combination of the base American and base British accents. Appearance Trelawny has combed, dark brown hair and a bushy mustache on his top lip. In terms of clothing, he is always smartly dressed; he is usually seen sporting a black tuxedo with a blue vest underneath, a black neckerchief and shoes, robin egg blue pants, white gloves and a top hat. Some other outfits include a red vest with matching frock coat, black pants and gloves topped off with a bowler hat as well as version without the coat and a straw boaters hat. The only exception being during the mission "Magicians for Sport" where he has been captured and beaten by bounty hunters. Mission appearances ;Red Dead Redemption 2 * "Americans at Rest" * "The First Shall Be Last" * "The New South" * "Magicians for Sport" * "Friends in Very Low Places" * "Blood Feuds, Ancient and Modern" * "A Fine Night of Debauchery" * "The Fine Art of Conversation" Trivia * Josiah heavily resembles the Strange Man in both appearance and attire. Their similarities entirely end there, however. * Josiah, Sadie Adler, Joe and Sean MacGuire are the only members of the Van der Linde gang to appear in Red Dead Online. * His horse is an Appaloosa with a Brown Leopard coat, named Gwydion. Its name is likely a reference to the Welsh trickster God of the same name. * In Saint Denis, Josiah can be heard talking to his family in an apartment. * As mentioned during his first appearance, Trelawny originally wished to go to New York, but hence his return to the western states, this did not go to plan. * In "Magicians for Sport", it's shown that Trelawny owns a walking cane, he is never seen using it however. * "Trelawny" is an alternative spelling of "Trelawney", a Cornish surname meaning "A person from a town with a church". Gallery Josah Trelawny - Redemption 2 - Artwork.jpg|Promotional artwork Josiah_TrelawnyRDRII.jpg|Josiah Trelawny in-game Video Navigation it:Josiah Trelawny es:Josiah Trelawnyfr:Josiah Trelawnyzh:約西亞・特里洛尼 ja:ジョサイア・トレローニー Category:Characters in Redemption 2 Category:Characters in Online